Shotguns, generally, have several key component parts; namely, a stock, a receiver, and a forearm. These components and others combine to make the general physical model of a shotgun. Shotguns, traditionally, are comprised of a wooden or plastic stock, a metal receiver, and a wooden or plastic forearm.
Autoloading shotguns typically are assembled from separate machined components. The expense to machine these components, the tracking logistics of maintaining these separate components prior to assembly, and the final assembly of these components add to the overall cost of the shotgun for the consumer. The final product would be vastly improved with respect to manufacturing costs as well as dimensional accuracy if the major sub-components could be integrated into a single part. There is a need in the art for a more efficient and straightforward shotgun construction
In order to improve performance of shotguns, particularly while hunting, innovations using synthetics were incorporated into the stock and forearm components. Currently, several manufacturers make synthetic stock and forearm components due to the preferred mechanical, chemical, and thermal properties and environmental resistance of synthetics as compared to traditional wooden components. As with outdoor sports and recreational products, resistance to the environmental elements is important. Water damage and corrosion effect the wooden components, such as the stock and forearm as well as the machined parts, such as the receiver and magazine. With traditional wooden components, the gun becomes scratched and scuffed or potentially more seriously damaged. Therefore, it is advantageous to manufacture shotgun components from more physically durable synthetic materials. An additional advantage of synthetic materials is a reduction in the costs of manufacturing and scrap rate.
The field of shotgun sports would be enhanced through the introduction of a simplified construction that maintains the performance characteristics of current firearms.